The effect of parvovirus infection on oncogenesis in the hamster is being evaluated, and replication of the autonomous parvoviruses in permissive, nonpermissive and persistently infected hosted cell systems is under study. To elucidate and augment these studies, the parvovirus H-1 is being characterized by DNA sequencing, and functional sites are being examined using recombinant DNA methodologies. Virus proteins will be characterized by peptide mapping, peptide sequencing, and translation of viral mRNA vitro.